Manufacturing of silicon chips or wafers typically involves a myriad of processing steps, such as surface conditioning, film deposition, photolithography, film patterning, etching, etc. In most of the processes, residual particles or foreign contaminants may be found on the wafer surface. However, the cleanliness of the wafer surface must be maintained and avoiding contaminants and damage ensures a high yield rate. As the industry trend continues to focus on decreasing device size, the line width of the devices is scaled down and the device count is increased accordingly. The impact of the undesired particles left on the semiconductor chips may be more prominent since the particle size is considered relatively large compared to the shrinking feature size of the device. Thus, an efficient particle cleaning structure is needed for maintaining the surface quality of wafers.